Kaaos
Kaaos is the main antagonist of the ''Lion King ''film franchise. He first started out as the (unseen) bigger bad of ''The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, and ''The Lion King 1 1/2. ''He then continued as the secondary antagonist of ''The Lion King: The Beginning and then came out to be the main antagonist of ''The Lion King 3: Shapeshifter's Wrath. Appearance Kaaos appears as a teenage-muscled alligator with a kind of dark blue skin. He has two yellow horns and nine yellow teeth. He has orange fire patterns. So overall, he is a demonic power-hungry being. History ''The Lion King: The Beginning In this alternate origin story, Kaaos was first introduced to the pride-lands disguised as a rogue lion. He was Ahadi's heir and the vice-king of pride rock. One night, Taka was captured by Kaaos to an alligator pond. When Ahadi and Uru found Taka (along with Mufasa), Kaaos assembled the alligators to attack them. When Taka was accidentally left behind, Kaaos scratched his left eye, thus becoming "Scar". The Lion King 3: Shapeshifter's Wrath He is first mentioned by Rafiki through paintings of him as an invisible force of nature controlling the storms during the fight with Scar and the hyenas. After Scar's and Zira's defeats, he is brought to the world to reveal the biggest secret: Simba was cursed. During a nightmare, Simba encounters him when the demon was possessing Scar and Zira with his supernatural powers. When he strikes a thunder storm at Simba, the adult lion wakes up with fear and anxiety. Two days later, Timon and Pumbaa find him disguised as a blue meerkat with orange stripes. When Kaaos starts bullying Timon, they put up a fight with Pumbaa watching. As Kaaos retreated with defeat, Timon and Pumbaa go back to pride rock with "Hakuna Matata" in them. The following three nights were much worse. Kiara encounters the demon as he forcefully requests her to be queen of his army of mutant shapeshifting lizards named: Nega-Shifters. Kiara rejects Kaaos' request and the powerful demon hypnotizes Kiara and starts noticing that his plan is (successfully) intensifying. During the third night, He assembles his army of Nega-Shifters to prepare the ultimate battle at pride rock. When Simba sees them with his gang, he was doomed. During the battle, when 40 lionesses were killed and 23 more were injured, Kovu desperately arrived for help. This somehow made Kiara snap back to normal. When the whole gang, and the (redeemed) hyenas arrive, they prepare to defeat Kaaos once and for all. They chant what they used to chant at Kovu once, finding out to be the blue demon's biggest and worse (and only) weakness that it makes him melt to death, thus ending his reign of terror. The following two mornings, when his remains turned intro three orbs, Rafiki quickly destroys them. He then eats them, but then starts feeling sick as he needed medical help with his stomach. Personality Kaaos is a cruel, malicious, and powerful being that always had a hatred towards Simba and all his ancestors. He mostly was vicious when controlling Scar's mind and body mentally. He was also responsible for turning Zira into a miserable pawn of his. Trivia * The name Kaaos came from the Finnish word "chaos" (hence the name). * Although not an official Disney-made character, he played a major role in The Lion King and The Lion King 1 1/2. Gallery Crock .jpg Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Antagonists Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Characters Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's pages Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Crocodiles Category:Reptiles